Preperations
by Spacebabie
Summary: In the aftermath of the fight with the monsters one village rebuilds, Arthur wonders if the London clan has been discovered and Goliath wants to speak with the clans around the world to prepare for what the Unseelie may dish out next.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

**Preparations**

**

* * *

**

_Manhattan, August 2004_

The threat that had come to his city was over. The beast that had appeared in the underground tunnels had been lured to Central Park where it had sunk beneath the surface of the lake where, as he had been told, died by fading away. Fading away to nothing or simply vaporizing did not seem to matter to the leader of the clan of Gargoyles. What mattered to him was the fact that it was over.

Goliath had been waiting on the lower half of Wyvern's tallest tower. He nearly wore out the floor of ancient stone with his large feet while pacing. He had sent two teams out to take care of the Nuklavee. The first was sent into the subway tunnels to lure it ot and the second team was sent to stay near Central Park in the form of back up.

He had wanted to join the other himself. Brooklyn had told him it would not do the clan any good if both the leader and second in command had something happen to them. Goliath had tried to persuade the crimson gargoyle to allow himself to go in his stead. Brooklyn had flat out refused.

He felt relief when the news of the Nuklavee's destruction reached his ears via the communicators and he completely relaxed when he saw the clan returning. Six pairs of wings were in the air and two gargoyles were carrying the bodies of two others. Goliath could the exhausted from of Lexington relaxing in the arms of Brooklyn. His second was flanked on one side by Desdemona. The grayish blue gargoyle caried a quiver filled with arrows against her back and a bow with a strong chord in her talons. The beaked weregoyle was on his other side. A smile of triumph was spread across the deep green beak.

Behind the three of them were the second team. The dark body of Goliath's rookery brother blended in with the darkness surrounding them. He was easily seen by the bright orange coloring of his large wings and the long mane of golden hair. Like Brooklyn, Othello carried another member of the clan in his arms. The brass colored gargoyle beast depended on one of the others to be carried from one area of the city to the other.

The last two gargoyles were Broadway and Gloria. The orchid colored weregoyle looked as tired as Lexington appeared, but her tired expression was due her sleeping habits and she needed to crawl into bed. Broadway had the similar grin on his face as Frank.

"Welcome home," Goliath greeted while stepping back to give his clan room to land.

"That is over," Brooklyn landed a few brief seconds before both Desdemona and Frank's talons touched the floor. "I don't want to have to face another one of those." He set his rookery brother down.

"We may have to face it again," Desdemona didn't remove her gaze from her mate while he and Boudica landed.

"Don't want to hink about it," Frank said in the midst of the yawn. "I just want to Spend some time with Jam."

"You and Gloria should both go to sleep," Goliath nodded towards him. "I feel you should at least eat something first."

"I'll fix them something," Broadway voulneteered. He cloaked his wings as he entered the opening in the tower. "It will only be about a few minutes." He lead the two tired weregoyles inside. The three of them were follwed by Boudicca who waited until the had completely entered before she scampered after them.

"How is Alex?" Lexinton remained in the crouch had assumed when Brooklyn had set him down. He was too tired to stand up at his full height.

"Owen carried him to bed as soon as Alex teleported everyone home." The lavender gargoyle replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Lexington tried not to sound as tired as he actually felt. "Sore to the point where I feel numb."

"Perhaps you should go spread out on the couch," Desdemona offered. "I doubt any one would mind if you turned to stone while on the furniture."

"I'll go after I check up on the Network," the small gargoyle said. "I have to know if everyone else was able to defeat the other monsters."

"Both the Jabberwock and Tarasque have been slaughterd," Goliath assured him. His grin faded when he took in the worried expression on his rookery sister's face. "But Desdemona has raised an important point. They may not be the only monsters our enemy has in their arsenal."

"There is no way of knowing?" Othello asked. He had placed his arm around the shoulders of his mate. "We don't know where they are, or what they are planning."

"Unfortunatly there is no way of knowing," Goliath turned towards the smallest member of the clan. "There is a way we can protect our clan, and all the clans. We are going to set up a council."

"Like the council that was set up when the new gargoyles were created?" Brooklyn asked.

"Not quite like it," Goliath shook his head. "Tomorrow Lexington and I will log onto the net work to suggest a conference to be held over the internet. I would have suggested it to be done now, but Lexington needs to rest."

"Net council. Just like a live chat meeting." Lexinton confirmed the last words from his leader before hs slowly entered the tower.

* * *

The knowledge of the cooling atmosphere did not reach the ears of the smallest adult member of the Manhattan clan. He had been busy, under Goliath's orders, to help set up another emergency meeting of the clans. Lexington did not quite hate it when his clan leader had instructed him to stay behind and stay in the computer/work room to prepare information to post on the network Website He enjoyed working on computers and chatting on the Internet, but he wished Goliath would require another member of the clan to stay back in his stead so that he could go out on patrols. He shouldn't complain too much due to the fact he was instructed to patrol then eight before and he had the help of his mate and Jerry.

The olive hued gargoyle did not utter a word of protest, nor did he express an emotion of disappointment. There were more important things to worry about. The unseelie court and what they have created was the top priority. The main focus of the meeting was to speak with the other two clans who had a monster released unto their protectorate and to inform the other clans of what the dark faeries are capable of.

"Everything is all set," the small web wing stood back from the hub. One of the main computers and two of the lap tops had their monitors cleaned with special cleansing wipes, made for electronics. "Jerry had finished maintenance and updates and programs set in. Owen even managed to clean between the buttons on the keyboards." He shook his head. "You won't believe how much crumbs Broadway and Mercutio can spill when they eat potato chips."

"When does the meeting begin?" Crimson talons came within inches of touching the corner of the monitor before pulling away. Brooklyn kept his eyes on his smaller rookery brother and pulled back at the second the smile shifted into a distrusting frown.

"A few minutes after sundown tomorrow," Goliath replied. The over seven foot form of the clan leader had stood beside Lexington while he and Brooklyn had admired the work of Lexington, Rayne and Jerry. "The clans of the east coast will have awaken along with the Guatemalans. The Irish, Nigerian and London clans will be awake and the Jordan clan will be awake for a little while.

"It's when we would be able to communicate with most of the clans," Brooklyn understand the reasoning of why the time was set for the meeting.

"I expect the both of you too be there," he turned to face the entrance, his long sable mane shone with chestnut highlights underneath the Florissant lamps.

"You want me to also attend the meeting," Lexington pretended he did not hear the instruction correctly.

"That is correct."

"Shouldn't Elisa attend in my place?"

"Good point," the long and wide beak of the second nodded. "At the usual council meatiness the clan leader attends along with his second and his mate."

"She may not want to," the cloaked wings of the large gargoyle left his shoulders for a brief second. "It is a crucial time for us. We cannot risk a heated argument when the other clans discover Elisa is my mate."

"I can't believe you are saying that," Brooklyn snapped. "You never cared about what others thought about you and Elisa being together. Why would you consider it an issue now."

"Because now is the time when my clan, and the other clans are in danger," Goliath's wings did leave his chest as he replied. "With the unseelie court and their monsters we cannot risk alienating any of the clans."

"Who are we going to alienate?" Lexington's voice dripped bitter venom. "The Puhkan clan who already don't want to have anything to do with us? Ther several clans who used to be human, and many of them still have human love interests."

"The Irish clan and the London clan have members who are no longer human," Brooklyn added. "The London clan themselves are descended from humans."

"You are both correct," Goliath caught himself and forced his eyes to close. On a second of reflection he could not believe had said such words. "Elisa will attend if your stead, Lexington."

"Now that has settled, Who thinks they can beat me at pool," the smirk that developed across the crimson gargoyles beak matched the challenging gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Mount Puhkan , North Korea

Small hands of a warm caramel hue poured the contents from the teapot into the small the small cups set on saucers made of the same material. If it were not for the deep blue wings lined with a soft ivory coat and a long and thin tail, the female could have almost been mistaken for a human. She was dressed in a business jacket and skirt of a silk dyed to a blush silver tint, and a blouse of white cotton and buttons helmed out of natraul pearls.

"We are both grateful for your hospitality," the gargoyle seated behind the cup had nodded his feline like head. He had resembled a white tiger with leathery bronze wings and a row of spikes lining down the center of his head. "You wouldn't have any honey?"

"How many spoons would you like, Bya ko?" the golden brown female asked. She had undone the small buns on the sides of he her head when the two members of the Chinese clan came to greet her. Her loose hair did little to cover the small pair of horns and when she brushed her bangs aside, the Chinese gargoyles could see rippled lines across her forehead.

"You don't have to serve us," the second gargoyle's coloration was complete contrast of the tiger like creature. Dark blackish gray stood out in comparison of his bronze rippled chest plate. His neck was three times as long as the other gargoyles and ended in round head topped with tiny interlocking plates. The dark gargoyles mouth was shaped in a small curved beak.

"It would be rude if I did not," the female opened the jar.

"My beloved Nei is more of a hostess than a business woman at times," the eggplant colored gargoyle at the other end of the table replied. Like Nei he almost resembled a human except for his coloration, wings and tail ending in a thick bulb. He had kept his pale blond hair brushed to cover his tiny spiked ridges over each eye. "Even if the guests are a bit unexpected."

"We apologize, Kwan, if we have inconvenienced you and your guests," Bya ko held up one finger to indicate he only wanted one spoon. His eyes had rarely left the other two visitors who shared the table with them. The man and woman were both human who walked around in bare, large feet ending in the grasping toes of monkeys. That was not the only unique feature about them. The tiger like gargoyle had thought they were wearing cloaks of fur until the cloaks moved by themselves and he could see they were wings. The third thing that had set them apart from ordinary humans were their tails. The man had a long prehensile tail of a squirrel monkey and the females was golden brown and dapples with blacks spots, like the tail of a jaguar. "Gen and I have come to deliver great news. It concerns all the clans. You and the New Olympian clan are the only ones who are not connected to the Network."

Gen quickly spoke before Kwan could have a chance to say anything negative about the Network. "We believe it may concern you as well." he kept his gaze affixed to the male winged human.

"We thank you for the warning," the man nodded. Dark brown hair was stilled with a distinctive part down the center. Thick eyebrows provided a roof for his bright green eyes. "While visiting our friends we are kept away from the Network."

"May we inquire what has caused this urgency?" Nei had finished serving the two Chinese gargoyles and took her place next to Kwan.

"Large monsters have attacked three of the clans," Gen cloaked his wings. The marks across the green leather resembled the pattern of a tortoise shell. "A dragon like creature had attacked Ishimura and two others had entered Manhattan and London.

"What force had sent the monsters" Kwan brought his cup to his mouth.

"From what we have been informed they were sent by a group of dark spirits called the Unseelie court," Bya replied. "There is an upcoming meeting that will be held on the Network to inform the other clans and help prepare everyone."

"How do we prepare against these monsters?" the female winged human asked. Her almond shaped eyes were dark brown and framed with thick eyelashes. She had kept her strawberry blond hair styled to shoulder length.

"Ella has brought up an important question," her husband added. "And I would like to bring up another question. "How were these monsters defeated?"

Both Chinese gargoyles stared at each other for a full minute before Bya ko spoke. "It may be hard to believe but one was destroyed by a weapon created out of elements mentioned in the poem that had made the creature famous. The others were destroyed by their weakness." He took a long drink from his cup before he answered Ella's question. "We think that would be how we are going to be able to defeat any other monster this race of dark spirits may threaten us with."

"We are going to need information of your region," Gen spoke. " We need to know of any malevolent gods, demons and monsters from your belief system, both past and present.

"We will provide you with what we can offer." Ella's husband said.

"Thank you, Randolph."

"We still feel we are not ready to sign up with the Network," Kwan steepled his fingers and brought them to his mouth. "We can provide you with an email address linked to our corporation. We will mail the information to you and you can post what we send to the Network."

"We will send any information we receive back to you," Bya ko drained the last bit of tea from his cup.

* * *

Akita City, Akita Japan

The long hours of training and even doing paper work had weighed on the shoulders of the Hunter, and while the work at home may not provide as much strain and no where near the danger the missions provided, it did cause some discomfort. Robyn had become fatigued after her work out and sparing session with Vahril and leaning over the small stack of paper work had caused a crick to develop in her neck. The only comfort came in the form of a warm meal, a hot shower and a few hours in front of the computer.

The loud belch had broken through Robyn's train of thought. The words she had sought to end the long email she had prepared for Jason became scattered through every direction, she was only able to recollect a few of her thoughts before she turned around to glare at the couch in front of the large television.

Three members of her team were seated across the couch. She paid them most of them little attention and glared at the only human. The tanned man had kept his mohawk of brown hair trimmed neatly and quickly dried it after his shower. Relaxing for him meant to kick off his shoes and watch TV while drinking a beer. He had set the can down and released another belch that was loud enough to make Robyn want to march over to him and smack him. Somebody beat her to it.

"Excuse yourself," the winged creature seated next to Dingo lowered his fur covered arm after he backhanded the man. "There are ladies present."

"Yeah, and I know them." Dingo rubbed the side of his face that felt the force of Fang's slap. "If I was in the presence of strangers I would have stifled myself."

"You should still excuse yourself. I don't want my kid learning any bad manners form you."

"What the bloody hell?"

"And watch your language."

"Spring is asleep," Dingo nearly rose form his seat.

"It's a good idea to get into practice," Fang's glare did not soften. "You might forget she's around you one of these days and slip up."

"We could set up a swear jar," the suggestion came from the green gargoyle stared on the other side of Fang. He was not too annoyed by Dingo's rude noises. It had reminded him of his days on Avalon when he and a few of his brothers had discovered a barrel of mead. Not only were they belching but they had also stumbled around and kept slurring their words. " I have seen it on one of these animated shows. Every time he or any of us cusses or belches without excusing ourselves we put in money."

"What if we break wind?" Dingo was still annoyed with Fang. " Do we slip in a coin whenever we let one rip?"

"How about if I rip you?" Fang allowed a tiny bolt of electricity crackle between his fingers. He quickly regained his temper. "I like Gaiwan's idea."

Robyn did not mention it, but she also liked the idea of a such a jar. It would be used at home though. While out on a missions one cannot suppress the urge to utter out a vulgar word or two. With the discussion was over she was able to finish er e-mail to Jason and write one for Jon.

"Dear, God." Once both e-mails had been sent she logged into the Network. The group of them had flown out to take care of a small task in Malasia a few days ago and were not able to check on the Network for a few days.

"What is wrong?" Like Robyn Yama had chosen not to watch TV. He was seated at one of the large chairs near the Hunter with a book in his hands. "Is there any news from Ishimura?"

"There had been several more fires," Robyn quickly logged out and turned off her lap top. "I think you and I should go to Ishimura. Your going to want to see Sora."

"Has she been hurt?" the dun gray male's voice rose in alarm.

"She and the clan are safe. It is the humans and most of the humans that have been affected." She rose to her feet. "I will explain on the way to Vinnie's office."

"You have to tell him why we are going," Yama under stood as he followed her out of the room.

"Is she going with him?" Dingo had set his mug down and brushed the back of his hand agaisnt his face, removing the thin layer of foam clining to his mustache.

"Sounds like it," Gaiwan replied while he selected another pistachio from the bag. One simple squeeze of his talons and the split in the shell went completely through. "Are you thinking about going?"

"Maybe," Harry glanced down at his mug. "There was only a mouthful of the brew lweft. After he drinks it he was going to meet up with Robyn.

World events were the primary thought in Lance Dulac's mind, and most of the thoughts were from America. He cared little about the going on in the middle east. There were rumors about a ruler's fading health. He did not know if it was caused by the Illuminati or not. He had to focus on the upcoming world series and election.

"Mr. Dulac?" the sound of his secretary's voice on the intercom stirred him room his thoughts.. "Mr. Gregarino has a message for you."

"What kind of message?" He leaned back into his chair, trying to push his thoughts back to the side in his head.

"He wanted to let you know that both Robyn Canmore, Harry Monmoth and Yama had left for Ishimura."

"Understandable," the news of recent fires breaking out in the small village had reached the ears of local reporters. It was not the main headline, although it did make the bottom of the front page.

"Anything else sir?"

"I think we should call it a day. I want you to go home to your family."

"Thank you sir." Her voice had sounded a bit more chipper than it did when she first spoke to him.

"So much to do," he rose out of his seat. The official press release had blamed the fire on several faulty stoves and heaters in the village. Dulac never believed anything he had read in the newspaper and only took what he saw on the news with a grain of alt. His primary information came from his own inside sources. A few of his own men had wandered through the woods near the village and came up with some startling information. They had found blood soaked scraps of cloth near the tracks of large creature. They also came up with rumors of a dragon like creature. They had probed further and came up with a description that did not match any of the creatures the Illuminati were known to have, or at least the creatures Dulac knew they have.

"I better give a call to the misses," he reached for his phone. He was going to let his wife know he will be at least a half hour late coming home.

* * *

Manhattan

Xanatos could not remember the last time he had ran so fast from his bedroom to the elevators. The news he had just received was too urgent to wait until the late afternoon and early evening when Matt and Elisa returned from work. He had to catch up with the red headed detective. To his relief both Matt and Elisa were still standing in front of the doors. Elisa had just pressed the down button.

"Detectives," Xanatos managed to get out before he took a deep breath. He had hoped his voice did not sound weak when he addressed them. "I hope you don't mind waiting until trying to catch the next elevator."

"What is on your mind?" Elisa had crossed her arms when she had first heard Xanatos behind them. Her tone of voice was her usual accusing one she had saved for the billionaire.

"I just need to speak with your partner," he walked to the side, hoping the weregoyle would take the hint and follow him.

"The Illuminati has something important?" Matt had waited until they were both out of earshot form his partner to reply. There would only be one reason for Xanatos wishing to speak with him in private.

"I just received a phone call form the head of the organization," Xanatos stared over his shoulder and at Elisa. She had her back facing towards them. "It's about the three incidents."

"They are aware of what sent the monsters?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"They have been informed of the main cause," Xanatos nodded. "They have files of the court. Some of the oldest files were scrolls that have detailed information of actual encounters with the illuminate and the dark race.

"What do they want?"

"They want to get word to every members to prepare for dark days and every able and strong body to be prepared to be called to battle if a war breaks out. The Sorority has relayed similar information to their members."

"They are trying to pull together an army?"

"Not quite," Xanatos glanced over at Elisa again. The detective's only gaze was on her watch. "They want everyone to be ready to protect their family and friends. If they need fighters they will call them."

"This was the main reason why they called you?" Matt's question was on a verge of disappointment. "And this is why you were in a hurry to stop me? I could have heard that at the next meeting."

"That isn't the only reason. They want the clan to know they are willing to work with them."

"It sounds like the view the unseelie as a big threat if they want to make themselves known to the clan."

"They don't want to work that closely with the clan.," Xanatos chuckled. "And in fact they do view the unseelis as a large threat. Their unknown plans or what they could possibly come up with worries our leader."

"We better get going," Matt mimicked his partner's earlier gesture and checked his own watch.

"That isn't quite all," Xanatos grabbed him by the shoulder. "I also received a bit of good news. At the next daytime meeting you will be promoted to the seventh circle."

"That is some good news," Matt shrugged as he approached Elisa.

* * *

London, England

"I should have been there," the words that broke through the barrier of silence that had gripped the entire upstairs apartment of the magic shop was not a loud exclamation, but soft words of lament. The man in the deep blue suit did not rise from his seat in front of the small television set. He cradled his chin, covered in brown and gray hairs. All four of his slender ponytails slumped forward across his shoulders. "I could have done something more. Perhaps weakened the beast so that it wouldn't have caused so much carnage.

The carnage he spoke of was displayed on the television. Shaky images of a burning building and several over turned cars near Picadilly circus paled in comparison to the beast lumbering around. Long bony limbs were attached to a snake like body. The beast kept swiping the winged forms of gargoyles in the air.

"Donea be speaking like that," the young man seated on Arthur's right had reached over to rest his hand on the older man's shoulder. Bright red hair was combed back neatly, save for the thick bangs that hung over his face. "Ye and I were both asleep when this happened. Merlin was the only one who was awake."

"He's right," at first glance at there young man in the room a person would never have guessed he was a sixteen hundred year old wizard. His hair was as white a freshly fallen snow and tied into a long pony tail with three elastic bands to keep it in place. His eyes were of steel and his youth face had no sing of any spots or lines from age. "I hate to say it, but you would not be of much help."

"If you have roused me I would be helpful.," the once and future king scowled.

"We were fast asleep," Rory pointed over to the young woman sitting on the armchair. Her arms covered in a faded denim jacket were both placed on the soft arms. "Cora and the rest of the band were asleep."

"I may have been sleeping with someone." Cora sat up to reply. Her dark hair was styled into a shirt bob with a curl on her forehead. The others chose to ignore her, due to her reputation of sleeping with male groupies.

"That doesn't matter," Arthur stare into Merlin's eyes, hoping that his teacher would have been more understanding. "If Britain is threatened I should be wake to defend it. I would not have mind to have been awaken. Even with only a couple hours of sleep under my eyes I am able to wield a sword and stand up to my enemies.

"You would not have been able to slain it," Merlin spoke not with his casual tone he had adopted when he had become Gray Kiteson. His tone was calm, yet stern. "There are some things about you that still haven't changed. You are still stubborn about trying to be the hero. That monster could have only have been killed by a specific way. A vorpral blade wielded by a momewrath, or in this case Peccary. I swear sometimes you and Griff are too much alike."

"It may have worked with a man in the costume of a green pig," Rory shrugged. "Still wouldn't have meant you would have been able to perform such a task."

"I still could have provided some help," Arthur insisted. "I could have distracted the beast so that Peccary could have gotten a clean shot."

"Arthur," Gray's voice rose. "The Jabberwocky was distracted. Peccary did have a clean shot."

"Quiet, the lot of you," Cora raised her hand. The tiny metal bands on her fingers clinked against each other. "They are starting to interview people."

The small argument between the men came to a halt as one of the reporters held a microphone up to a man standing next to a TAXI cab. He had already amide he was awake and driving around that late hour.

"You were one of the first persons to have been able to see this monster?"

"Thats 'bout right," the man sported a beard that was a mix of black and gray and had a head nearly bald saved for a few whips of silver toping the crown a short layer surrounding the back and the sides. "There was no one around as I drove down the streets which was a pretty much a good thing. There were not a lot of people to be killed by the thing."

"When did you see it?"

"As I was turning the corner. This thing just loomed out of nowhere. Didn't white know what it was, expect it looked mean and I didn't want to be near it. I spun my car around as the thing picked up another car as tossed it to the side as if it was a toy. I took one glance in me rearview mirror and I saw the monster as it started to climb the sides of one of the buildings."

"You wouldn't have seen any of the winged creatures that was attacking it?"

"No ma'am. I got out of there before they arrived."

"Thank you sir," the reporter approached another person. "You were the one who took the footage?"

"Yes ma'am," She was in her late twenties or early thirties and dressed somewhat formally. "was sleeping at the time and me husband woke me, telling me to get the camera. We arrived near the sight of disaster as fast as we could."

"Now you got equal parts of both the monster and the creatures attacking it?"

"I got a good view of everything," she paused to frown. "I only wished I had checked the tape before I put it in the machine. It went out before the green one showed up."

"Would that be the creature that had attacked the monster."

"He looked like green man with wings of an angel and a head of a pig. He didn't just attack the monster he killed it with one stab of his sword."

"Would you have any idea of what those winged creatures were?"

"Well they looked like angels with animal heads and some had tails."

"Thank you," the reporter left the side of the woman and stared directly into the camera. "We have received rumors of other creatures similar to the ones in the video had been seen flying over London. In most cases these so called angels of the night have attacked muggers and other robbers. A few are convinced these creatures are same as the gargoyle like creature that had been captured on film in New York."

"Bloody hell," Merlin raised the remote to turn off the TV. "Don't tell me Lupa and the clan are about to go through what Goliath's clan went through eight years ago."

"She is not the most reputable reporter in the lot," Cora slumped back into her chair. "She may have put too much into her assumptions."

"Still going to be a lot of people who are going to put two and two together."

"We should hope for the best," Rory brought up. "People may speculate,but until they receive better footage of the clan there is not solid enough evidence, and besides they have been refereed to as angels."

"All we have to do is hope for the best," Arthur decided to have the last word on the subject. Seeing the footage of both the jabberwocky and the clan made him wish he had been at the sight of the carnage even before. He did not wish to bring up the subject again. He was certain both Rory and Merlin, and even to some extent Cora, were tired of listening to his complaints.

* * *

Manhattan

Being assigned to a vandalism case was nothing new for Elisa and Matt. They have investigated several cases. Half of them turned out to either be youths taking out their rage against authority, or trying to take part of a gang initiation. The other times were mostly summon trying to threaten another group of people, trying to force them to do something.

The case Maria had assigned to the looked to have been the latter. The business the restaurant that was trashed looked like a simple Mom and Pop organization. She was certain she had heard the name of Art and Louis's diner before.

"Most of the damage is on the outside," the young teenager who allowed Elisa inside said. His stringy red hair was shaved under a backwards cap. His forehead was slick with natraul oils and covered with several breakouts. "There is something near the cash registers I want to show you."

Elisa carefully stepped around the shattered glass on the floor. As with most vandals they had chosen one of the front windows to break. The venetian binds were cut in half. One section hung in front of the broken window while the rest was in a compiled pile of plastic. Several tables we turned over and many of the legs on a chair were cut off.

She paused to look back at the entrance where her partner remained. Matt stood right in the doorway staring at the small crowd gathering. Elisa was certain her partner caught sight of the blond hair on the man dressed in a blue suit.There was no doubt in Elisa's mind why Canmore was trying to gather a crowd and possibly summon the press. Elisa had noticed the little blue sticker with the golden image of a hammer and the letter Q in door.

"Do you know of the whereabouts of the owners?"

"Lois had decided to take the day off and Art is going to come in later," the teenager continued to lead Elisa through the path of destruction. "On the wall." He pointed to the wall where the words Hate was spray painted in blood red paint and had a circle placed around it and a slash running through it."

"This would have something to do with the Quarrymen?" Elisa asked. " I saw the sticker as I came in. Were the owners part of the Quarrymen Support Group?"

"They claim to be," the teen shrugged. "they even mentioned allowing them to have meetings here after hours."

"Whoever attacked were obviously not fans of the Quarrymen."

"No kidding. I'm not their biggest fan either." He caught Elisa's raised eyebrows. "It's just a job to help pay for college. I just keep my mouth shut and work."

"You wouldn't have any idea on who might have done this?"

"There are a lot of people who hate the Quarrymen. Although the ones who may hate them the most are probably the gargoyles and P.I.T."

"You don't think any of them could have done it?"

"I never have heard of gargoyles using spray paint," he shook his head. "And most P.I.T members would never resort to this. There may be a few extremists though."

"As always with most groups," Elisa turned back to the front of the diner. She wished she was closer to where Canmore was so she could hear what was going on. She noticed her partner had stepped outside and was inching closer to the crowd.

From what Matt could see on the outside he could tell it wasn't a simple brick through the window. Whoever broke in took their time to completely break away the glass. There wasn't a single fragment sticking to the pains. They wanted a clear way inside without risk of cutting themselves on any possbile jagged edges.

"That is correct my friends," the familiar voice from down the sidewalk brought Matt's focus from the window to the blond man in front of the small crowd. "What we have heard is the evidence of a blatant attack against my group."

"Canmore," Matt spoke the name through clenched teeth. He stared into the diner to check on his partner one last time before he stepped closer to Canmore.

* * *

"The Quarrymen are trying to provide a service to this city," Jon had addressed the crowd using his clean and polished British accent. "We are trying to protect everyone from those demonic beasts and some nut job of an environmental group decides to attack us by resorting to petty vandalism."

"The owners of the restaurant were members of the quarrymen?" The female reporter asked before she brought he microphone back into Jon's face. She had only one cameraman with her.

"No," Jon shook his head, causing his ponytail to swish back and forth. "As we and the people who work in the establishment are telling the police, the owners are not Quarrymen. They are part of the Quarrymen Support Group, or the QSM."

"The QSM?"

"For people who support the Quarrymen but do not wish to join. We have pins and stickers. Art and Lois were members and often allowed us to use their restaurant to have the occasional meeting."

"That is right," Matt scowled. "Go into your little spiel."

"Who do you think could have done this?" The reporter asked.

"There is no doubt of who could have caused such an act," Canmore's eyes swept over the crowd. "It was those fools from P.I.T. At first I thought they were simply misguided. In truth they are misguided and dangerous. It won't before long until they threaten my organization with physical harm."

"That shall be all," she thanked Canmore for the interview before she and her cameraman returned to the news van parked nearby.

* * *

Matt had waited until most of the crowd had dispersed before he addressed Canmore. "I hope you don't mind to answer a few questions." He had used his professional voice, used for whenever he interviewed a witness, victim, or possible suspect.

"Bluestone," Canmore shoulders twitched as he spun around. "May I ask what ye have on yer mind?"

"I'm just trying to do my job," Matt restrained himself from using his most smug tone of voice. A large part of him felt good about making the Scottish weregoyle feel uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to solve this case."

"Well if ye had listened to me interview ye would know who was responsible."

"I did listen."

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Jon tried to shove past him.

"Not quite so fast," Matt stepped in front of him. "You don't really think P.I.T is actually responsible?"

"Aye, who else would have caused such damage?"

"Perhaps a bit of a more extreme group. P.I.T is way too peaceful. This doesn't fit with their description."

"Are ye trying ta tell me there is another group that wants to protect these monsters?"

"There is more than one anti gargoyle group." Matt studied the pained expression on Canmore's face. He had heard about the group H.A.M starting to spring up and clearly their policies conflicted with Jon's. "You have heard of them also."

"They are a threat to my species, and my family."

"They are not the only threat. Do you remember hearing about the strange monster that had been seen a few nights ago?"

"Aye," his eyes narrowed. "Ye knew something about it?"

"The clan is responsible for killing it, and we know who sent it. Frank told me he had informed you of the Unseelie court."

"Aye," Jon nodded and closed his eyes while remembering that disastrous night. "The kingdom of the dark faeries and malevolent spirits."

"We were not the only ones who received a visit from one of their pets."

"I have heard about what happened in London."

"It may someday affect the whole world. We are trying to inform the other clans in the world, including the weregoyle clan."

"And ye want me to be informed."

"Tell you men to prepare for dark days a head," Matt walked back to the entrance. "Tell your brother and even the Pack." Matt knew the that in the most dire of times enemies can turn to allies.

* * *

The temperate outside had reached an point of equilibrium in the mind of Matt. As he slumped down in the passenger side seat he was most familiar with. He felt the temperature was perfect. It was cool enough to not use the air conditioning and not cold enough for the heater. He didn't even need to roll down the window.

"It looks like the next stop is P.I.T HQ?" Matt asked as soon as Elisa slid into her seat."

"Looks like it," she reached for her seat belt. "What did you hear when you watched Canmore and his crowd?"

"He blames the attack on P.I.T," Matt replied. "Gave me the same answer when I questioned him."

"The kid inside thinks it might be an extremist faction of the group."

"Could be right. There could also be another group."

"Can't rely on assumptions," she said flatly.

"Well at least on the bright side it's a nice day."

"If you say so," Elisa's voice sounded distant.

"The weather is perfect."

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling all right?" Matt sat up. Usually Elisa would have a lengthy reply to her communists, replies that lasted more than a few words. It wasn't just the tone of her voice. Her eyes had a somewhat distant look toe them and her mouth had no expression.

"It's this case. I don't like the idea that someone fighting for the gargoyles could resort to such violence.

"You are lying." Matt could reasd his partner like a book. Even she tried to hide her motions there was always a subtle hint, wether it was moisture gathering in her eyes or the the corner of her mouth twitching, he could read it off her. "Not completely about the case. I am certain you are also thinking about that, but I can tell that is not all on your mind."

"Okay, I'm worried about tonight's meeting."

"Why is that? You have always been able to go to the meetings of the clans."

"It's going to be specific for tonight. The leaders, their mates and seconds. Just those three from each clan and no one lese. They are going to wonder why I am there."

"Don't tell me you are going to worry about how the other clans are going to react to you and Goliath. You stood up against society and Demona with your relationship. I should thank you for that since now I have a sexy wife to worship. You shouldn't let the possible opinions of the other clans be any influence for tonight."

"Goliath was also worried."

"Goliath?" Matt blinked. "He actually said that he was worried? That doesn't sound like the Goliath I know, and you don't sound like the woman Maria had partnered me to be with."

"If you are trying to cheer me up it's working," her eyes had a warm look develop and her the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"I mean it. The Elisa I know would march up to Goliath, look him square in the eye and tell him you are both going to attend the meeting and if any has a problem with it they can just shove it up their butts. There are more important things going to worry about your relationship."

Elisa couldn't help but to laugh at her partners pep talk. "Thanks, partner. That is exactly what I needed to hear."

* * *

Hard heels striking against the stone floor of the computer/work room was the only sound that echoed through out the room. No one was seated at the long work tables. The tools were stored in their metal boxes or hung up on the large board lining the wall near the work bench. The benches surface had been cleaned the night primp and several cloths were placed along the surface o keep dust from forming on the wood.

The computer hub in the center of the rooms was the most clean and sterol area. The circles of desks had been cleaned up once more during the afternoon. The several monitors did not need a second clinging since the were not to be used that evening and the three lap tops were closed with cloths covering each one to keep the dust off.

Own took one last look at the hub before he parked the serving cart he had brought in to the room right beside the end of the workbench and removed the covers from the dishes. Never before had he sought to use a fanny way to serve chicken wings, raw vegetables, Broadway's home made potato chips and miniature tarts. The second shelf of the cart contained the paper plates, cups and napkins, and the bottom contained the small bag of ice and bottles of soda. Even though Goliath and Brooklyn had eaten once they had shed their stone skin they may want to snack on something while they attend their meeting.

The sound of the door creaking open brought Owen's attention to the entrance as Goliath took a step into the doorway.

"Everything is all set for you," Owen brushed by the lavender giant on his way out. "Becareful as you eat. I don't want you to make a mess and you wouldn't want to risk Lexington's wrath if you get the monitors and the keyboard's completely filthy."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Goliath held the door wide open for both the majordomo to leave and for Elisa and Brooklyn to enter.

"I just want to know how we are going to conduct this meeting," Brooklyn quickly claimed one of the desks with the laptops and sat down. "It's not going to be quite like a chat room is it?"

"A chartroom with microphones and speakers," Elisa explained. "Dodoihad posted the idea of how we are going to conduct the meeting while you were still asleep. We will be speaking through the microphones as will only tip a message in the room if one of us wishes to be heard. A few members of the weregoyle clan will moderate and recognize everyone who wishes to speak."

"What if somebody has to go to the bathroom or needs to get something to eat?" Brooklyn asked. "Do we just type BRB?"

"We'll discuss that when the situation rises," Goliath opened up his lap top and pushed start.

It did not take them long to log in to the Network and click on the main chatroom. There we a few members posting to each other, mostly a few members from the clans from the northern seaboard. The discussion continued for a few minutes when a message printed in bold type face and all in caps appeared.

The meeting is about to begin, please stop posting unless you want permission to speak. The words appeared by the name: Sabrinawere To gain control of the floor type "SPEAK." Dodi shall begin the meeting.

"Thank you Sabrina," Dodi's voice carried through the speakers. "We should being like we do with the regular council meetings. Speak for each of our clans and Tell who is representing. I am here along with Ifrit and Harud."

"Kuvo of Nigeria," The crimson gargoyle of Africa's voice came in through the speakers. "Along with Sarafina and Effa Ra.

Speak Lupa typed

Sabrinawere began to type again. London clan is next in line to announce who are the represenatives for their clan. To make things easier we chall go down in the following order: London, Hybrid, Ireland, Guatemala, Central Florida, St Agustine, Manhattan, Conneticut, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Maine, New Brunswick.

"Lupa, along with Roebuck and Rob, " The wolf like gargoyle from London was heard on the speakers.

"My name is Xavier. I am the mayor of the villiage of Hybrid. I am here with Genevev and Anslo. Two gargoyles from our village."

Goliath fough hard to keep from sighing in releif. The sound of a human, or a man who was mostly human, rleaxed his fears. He glanced over to where Elisa sat and smiled.

"Ulster and Emma, along with Logan."

"Zaffiro and Obsidiana are here to represent the Green."

"Daunte is listening. My other repressents are my mate, Peggy, and my second in command, Finn."

Goliath felt himself bristling. Daunte was the first one to refer to his true love as his mate. Would he be able to do the same? even if he didn't, how would the others react to the news.

"Coquina," the voice of the leader of the St. Agustine clan came over the speakers. "I am accompanied by Leon. Manhattan, you are next."

"I Goliath was able to make it," the lavender gargoyle felt his tongue go dry. "My other representatives are Brooklyn and Elisa." He mentioned the name of his wife clearly and did not hesitate until after. His eyes had never left the screen. No one was typing anything, nor did he hear any breaths being inhaled or whispered words of disgust. He leaned back in his seat while the representatives from the other clans mentioned their names. No one said anything negative via the microphone or typed it on he screen.

"Nothing to fear," Brooklyn had managed to remove the headphones and speaker set from his ears and cradled it around his shoulders. "Don't worry about anyone being able to hear anything we say betwwen the three of us. I haven't selected hands free mode."

"Neither have I," Elisa kept her headphones on. She wanted to be able to hear any of the conversations that permeated through headphones.

Goliath was about to agree when he noticed he had selected the hands free button for himself. He pressed the button before he spoke again. "Nobody had seemed to notice."

"Perhaps they never thought about it?" Brooklyn shrugged. "They may think you are mateless."

"What if they do notice?"

"Then I shall tell them the truth and not hide," he smiled warmly at his mate.

* * *

Ishimura Japan

The rythematic beats of several hammers striking against nails were heard through out the village. As soon as the clan had awaken that sunset after the attack and defeat of the Tarasque the clean up operations had began. Several shop owners ventured into their ruined stores and searached for anything that was salvegable amongst the burnt and blackened ruins. The clan along with the villagers tore down the skeltal remains of the remaining shops and the few homes. Once the rubble was cleaned away they began to rebuild.

Robyn had learned about the carange a few hours after sunset. There was still plenty of time for the hunter to drive the van to the scluded villiage, transporting the dun gray gargoyle, Yama, to the village where he had hatched and hoped to return someday for good. She did not expect Dingo to insist on going with them. The request was sudden and caught her off guard. Even if it wasn't a shock to her she would have agreed.

After they had arrived Yama insised for her and Harry to find someplace to sleep. He, Sora and the rest of the gargoyles would continue to work through the night and the humans can work during the day. Robyn would have protested the demand if she hadn't arleady felt the full force of the sandman's spell. She had barely slipped out of her cloths and crawled into bed when she fell asleep.

"Hold it steady," Robyn had ordered Harry. After a brief shower and adecent brekfast the humans of Ishimura were ready to rebuild. The gargoyles had finished clearing out the rubble. Robyn did not need to look around to see if Yama had found a safe place to roost. She had complete faith in his judgment.

"How many boards have you nailed?" Harry Monmoth held the flat board against the wooden frame that a few of the of the villiagers had already build. He was certain it was the sixteenth board he held up for Robyn to nail.

"I canae rembeber," Robyn placed the point of the nail between her finger and tapped agaisnmt the head with the flat end of the hammer. "Are ye keeping count?"

"Sixteen. This is the sixteenth board I have held." Together they have held up and hammered over a hundred boards. They had worked from ten to one helping set up a foundation and hammer in a few boards on a diferent building until lunch. After their break they had resumed the work. "It's about time to switch."

"My are we being mature," sarchasm dripped from her mouth. She was aware they had taken turns holding the boards and using the nails and hammer. She was not aware he was counting. "I am a bit curious. How many boards do we average before we switch?"

"About sixteen." Sweat beaded on his rock hard body and traveled down his muscles in clear ribulets. She was sweating alomost as much as he was and he was certain the muscle in her arm were aching. "We can switch soon."

"You really love this hammer?"

"Keeps it from getting too monotonous."

"Ye are strange," she grabbed another nail. "I am a bit curious. Why did ye want to come?"

"It made sense to me. If there really was such trouble going on here then it would be a good idea for more than just the two of you."

"I'm glad ye decided to come," She smiled, even though he probably couldn't see her smile and a part of her hoped he smiled back at her.

* * *

Manhattan

The New Brunswick clan was just winding down when Zaffiro had typed he wished to speak. Sabrina immediately recognized him.

"I just wanted to mention how glad I am that I and the rest of my clan had joined with the Network," the serpent like gargoyle spoke through the speakers. " It was a little difficult to learn how to use both the computer and navigate around on the Internet, but I feel it was worthy. We understand now, more than ever, the importance of the Network."

"May Kwan of Puhkan realise this," Ulster was the next in line to speak. "It is difficult to warn all the clans without this site."

"A few members of L'ung's clan traveled to their home to give them warning and update them of recent events," Effa Ra had typed up the word Speak before he spoke. "May they be able to overcome their paranoia and join with us soon."

"The current events is what I wanted to bring up," Ulster said. "Three clans have been attacked by fascinating yet horrible beasts. We have been told they were all sent by the same source. I would like to hear from the clan's own mouths, about their experience."

Ulster had finished speaking for a a few seconds when several words appeared on the screen. Both Lupa and Goliath typed in the request to speak. Goliath followed in with a small request to retale the story from Ishimura.

"I arrived at the scene as quickly a I could," Lupa was granted permission to speak first. "We saw the Jabberwock like creature as it lumbered around. It had overturned cars and caused a few small fires. We later learned it had caused the death of fourteen civilians. We did not know how to kill it until we learned the main clues were found in the poem. Using things mentioned in the poem to create a vorpal blade and one brave member of my clan used it to kill the beast."

"The Nuklavee did not cause as much deaths as the Jabberwocky," Goliath spoke. "but it did murder a few people in the labyrinth. We were able to overcome it based on the knowledge of the beast. We knew what it's preferred victims were, and we knew about it's weaknesses. The creature was incredibly fearsome and strong, and fast, but it hardly had any brains. We killed it by tricking it to wander into the pond in central park."

"We lost almost the same amount of lives as those in London," Hoshi spoke with a somber tone in his voice. "We knew it was a type of dragon. A dragon that was incredibly armed, and we did not know how to kill it until it paused to admire it's reflection. Thanks to the Network we knew it was weak against bronze."

"The Network is proving itself to be a resourceful tool," Coquina chirped. "It has been providing the clans everywhere with valuable information pertaining to crisis of the past."

"We have noticed that these beasts have stemmed from different cultures," Xavier spoke. "There are various stories and legends of the beasts that have been part of the traditions of the areas they have stemmed from. The Guatemalan clan is not familiar without the stories from England and the Nigerian clan is not familiar with the monsters of China. I propose we look deep within our own legends and myths and dig up everything we can find. Every monster we have feared from the stories our parents and grandparents had told us. We should post ever little detail about them. Every strength weakness, what they enjoy and what can destroy them."

"We can even have a section of the Network devoted to this research," Stealth brought up. "It could be a sort of monsters database. There can be threads and small pages with description and stats of each monster, possible links to resources."

"I believe you are getting a bit too a head of yourself," Coquina tried to restrain herself form chuckling. "I'm sure we have several clan members who would agree to work together to help create such a section."

"We would have to create this quickly," Goliath was the next to speak. "We will check the site everyday too see if new facts have sprung up. I insist that each and everyone of us print out pages of the monsters we will add to the database. Read over them, and memorize the basic facts."

"Harud will be able to help," Dodi said. "Please have the summary of what happens later in the meeting typed up and placed the site. Dawn is approaching for our clan."

Golaith made a request for hinm to speak next."Perhaps it would be best if we all take a break for ten minutes. We can reorganise our thoughts and we can get something to eat."

Three forms glided in slowly for a landing. Their wings hugged onto the air currents for a few seconds longer than they would have usually stayed in the air. It almost seemed they were cautius about disturibng the meeting that was being condone with in the locked doors the computer room. In truth two of them were injured and were trying to find an easier wayfor them to land withouht hurting their wing arms and feet even further.

* * *

"May whatever deadly diseases that exist within this century be curesed upon them," The tall figure who had landed first cringed from the pull his wings had to make in order to land. His dark skin glistend wth clear coat of wseat on his body. His long mane of goldn blond hair was tangled around his horns. "I begin to wonder why we even bother."

"It was because of what we are," the slender gray female landed next to him. Her right foot absorbed most of the force of her body touching down before she lowered her left foot to the ground. Cecila's left ankle was twice the size of her right foot and had turned a deep bluish gray color. "That is why we continue the patrols."

"You are begining to remind me of the old Othello," the third member of their party did not have any injuries, and only stayed in the air to watch over his patrol mates. Broadway carefully landed next to them.

"What do you mean the old Othello?" the dark gargoyle narrowed his crimson eyes.

"The one who didn't have a name," the portly gargoyle replied. "The one who doubted his mate's faithfulness, allowed himself to be lead away by his trouble making rookery brother."

"Because there are times when I wonder why we protect those who are ingratful for our protection?"

"Listen to yourself. What if Goliath or Desdemona heard you talking this way?"

"I don't always agree with Goliath," Othello fought the instinct to cloak his wings. He did wish to cause any more pain to his injury. "I respect him as my rookery brother and leader. Respect doesn't mean I agree with everything he says. As for my mate I do not worry what she is always thinking about., unlike some of the males in this clan I am not whipped."

"I am not whipped," the brilliant glow that had taken up residense in Broadways eyes when thye were attacking criminals had returned to his eyes. A small growl exited from his throat as he stepped closer to Othello.

"I did not say you were," Othello smirked. "It did strike a nerve with you, That might make me think otherwise."

"Stop it," Ceclia limped towards them and placed herself between them. "You two are both behaving like hatchlings." She turned towards Othello. "I will agree with Broadway in the fact that you stating to scre me."

"It is frustrating," Othello sighed as he took a step away from the two younger gargoyles. "We try to help protect the innocent. It almost seems that every time we save them they scream and run from us and other times the Quarrymen show up."

"It's not always like that," Broadway folded his wings against his chest. "There are times when they don't run away and offer gratitude and smile. It's how I met Cookie. Things have only gotten better. Cookie introduced her friends to me and told some of her relatives about me. You have met her and a few of her friends and brother."

"Along with her boss," Othello nodded as he remembered the night.

"Everyone at Homebrew is Gargoyle friendly."

"My anger lies with the Quarrymen. It's not because they have injured me. It is not also because they had brought pain to Cecilia, but it is the fact they continue to be a thorn in our sides. How much longer do we have to deal with them?"

"Until Castway calls it off," Broadway scowled.

"He's one of us in a way," Cecila cloaked her wings and stared at the stars. "We were on the same side in Atlanta. I have seen the footage of him filmed during the day. The way he talks about us. Why can't he let the hate go? He accepts the fact that he is a weregoyle."

"Don't bother asking why little sister," Othello rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't stand out here all night," Broadway pointed towards the entry way. "Let's go inside. Maybe we can watch a movie, and I'll make a bowl of popcorn."

* * *

"There is the danger of what may happen if the sights we have linked too may try to breach the Network," Effa Ra bought up. Most of the representatives from the different clans had warmed up to Stealth's idea of a separate page for the monsters and for the following hour suggestions came from everywhere.

"The firewall for the Network is practically inpenetrable," Coquina replied. "My best computer experts could not even hack in." She never hid the fact from them and the rest off clans underrated why she wanted them to do so. No one is going to get in."

"Unless those links are weak enough for something to sneak by."

"I guess we'll just tighten up the old firewall then."

"Somebody has a good idea," Lupa said. "We will increase security and have our best hackers try to make their way through. If none of them can come in through the links to the outside sights we know we have it strong enough."

Elisa typed up the request for her to speak

Elisa you may speak. Sabrina had typed in response

Goliath raised his brow ridess and tried to glance over at his mate. He had no idea what she wanted to say.

"These hours are draining me," Elisa reached for her headphones. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Everyone had become silent until Elisa had left.

"We must not forget the human friends we have that may also get tired." Genevieve said.

"Even though there are two or three," Sarafina had requested permission to speak. "This meetings was for the leaders,their secondsand their mates."

"Xavier is the leader of our village," Genevieve told her. "And in a way the second in command."

"Not to mention my husband is human," the chosen leader of the New Brunswick clan said. "I am sure most of us in the Maritimes down to New York will agree there is nothing wrong with having a few humans accompany us on our Internet meetings."

"Do not forget the both the London and Irish clans also have members who used to be human," Lupa reminded them.

"I understand how it may be hard for some of our new brothers and sisters," Sarafina spoke up. "But surely they must understand that both species must remain separated."

As soon as the sentence had finished the screen became filled with several gargoyles requesting permission to speak. Poor Sabrina had a hard time trying to establish order and assigning numbers to those who requested permission to speak.

"Excuse me?" Larry was the first one to speak. "I'll try to be diplomatic, but what do you mean by separated?"

"I mean what it sounds like," the Nigerian gargoyle answered. "I feel a true mating is between a gargoyle and a gargoyle and it should remain that way."

"Do you think I should just end our marriage?" the Canadian asked. "I should just go up to my husband and tell him that because we are now two separate species we have to get a divorce."

"Divorces are human customs," Coquina said. "You cannot go into courtroom and have a judge declare you legally divorced."

"That is why we are staying together."

"Surely you cannot be serious," Kuvo spoke. "You are willing to stay in a relationship that is considered frowned on by our species? Do you not care about your clan?"

"Yes they do, and they care about mine and my husband's happiness."

"Some of you guys are starting to sound like our commander in chimp," Stealth was the next to speak."Why do you feel that we should give up on our relationships. To stop being with those who we love?"

"You have to do it for the good of your clan," Sarafina said.

"What do you mean for the good of your clan?" Goliath asked. "Who does it matter who we choose to love? If the members of our clan enjoy the love of our mates then why do why do we have to give them up. Is it because some of you are narrow minded and cannot expect the idea of an interspecies marriage or Unions?"

"We are worried about the future of our species," Sarafina said. "There are not many of our clans left. We need children and humans and gargoyles cannot breed."

"Actually, the can," Lupa was finally granted permission to speak again. "The gargoyles of the hybrid village can tell you they have seen many interspieces hybrids."

"How?"

"By special beads," Goliath answered. He was not going to hold back any longer and tell the truth. "It was how Elisa and I were able to have our children and how Malibu and Candy were able to have their son."

"Elisa is your mate?" Kuvos' voice sounded weak.

"Yes, I am sure many may have a problem with out relationship."

"Not anymore," Coquina replied. "You can have children together. I see nothing wrong with it."

"I have now, been finally granted a turn," Ulster began to speak. "While I still feel the shock of the idea I shall not frown on it. They can have children, perhaps their children will take gargoyle as a lover, or possible a human, or even a weregoyle. It is not our say since the hybrids can sire a child with any of the other sentient species." He was quiet for a few minutes. "I will admit I am a bit more shocked with the idea of Goliath having a human mate than those who used to be human, due to the fact he was hatched a gargoyle, but so had Scherezade and she feel in love with Logan. I am aware he transformed himself, but that is not the point. The point is it is none of our business. We need to continue to form human allies and hope our species can grow."

"We are also forgetting an even bigger detail," Daunte brought up. "This meeting is about the dark race and how we are have to face the aftermath of their latest assaults."

'Agreed', Goliath thought as he sat back patient and took a nether drink of his iced tea. He felt a great wait had been melted off his shoulders.

"Have we agreed on the monster database?" Brooklyn was granted permission to speak. "Before our minor diversion it seemed that were were about to agree on it."

"We need to decided who is going to work on it," Daunte was the next to speak. "From what I have heard there are many members in various clans who can creat it and work on updating it."

"We should wait until the other clans have their vote," Lupa spoke. "The Weregoyles can keep a record of who votes wich way."

"In the meantime we can start talking about what's put into it," Stleath broguth up. "We got monsters and unseelie so far."

"We can have an area were we recieve new information form the faerie folk who are part of Oberon's court," Lupa brought up. "A few members have been watching over various areas in the world."

"As well as the outcasts," Goliath added while thinking of Melusine. He watched the screen has several names requested to speak. The main goal of the meeting had been met .the clans around the world have been warned and an idea has come into play.

Goliath glanced over to the empty chair where his Elisa had occupied minutes earlier. The fear of what the other clans have thought of her had been quickly dissipated. There was a more important task and the other clans have agreed to not dwell on the minor issues to work on the sever problem that not only faced the clans, but the entire world.

The End


End file.
